Catch you
by cowballlau1
Summary: some whiterose one-shot written recently
1. Chapter 1

_After the announcement of the volume 7, I am really looking forward to it. I have a few idea to write some fluffy stuff, but wondering use what language to write. At the same time, I notice my English is getting poor as I don't have much chance to use it. Therefore, I decide to write something in English. Thank you for the reading and sorry for my poor English_

_I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Own._

After settling down the conversation with Cordovan, Ruby soon signed to get back to the airship. She could not wait to stead herself on the ship to shout to Maria that Cordovan said she would let us go.

When Ruby saw Maria nodded in response, she walked to beside Weiss who currently remained previous position.

"Everyone keep an eye if any Grimm comes near us. Unless we have get their attention, we should avoid unnecessary battle now."

"No. You take a rest first." Before Weiss wanted to stand up, Ruby leaned lower to Weiss whispered not allowing Weiss to object. Ruby took her right arm carefully and helped to lift her up to the seat next to the pilot deck.

"What suddenly turns her mind?" Weiss looked at her partner who seemed a little bit relax than previous. It was reasonable to settle down a bit that they just escaped from the Argus base military, but Weiss could tell it was more than that.

Ruby took a look at the radar monitor near the seat once again in case anything happened.

"Maybe she found her primary propose as a military officer?"

"Maybe. One time you tried so hard to convince her and she refused, but another time she changed her mind." Weiss narrowed her eyes on the bunt on Ruby's clothes remembered somethings else. She took her scroll out and read the team information.

"Speaking of convince." Weiss put down her rapier and reached to Ruby's ember. Ruby looked at her hand confused.

"Click." The red cloak slipped on the floor. Ruby looked at the cloak and then Weiss who was looking at her seriously. She did not dare to move. Weiss leaned forward to circle her like an embrace. She held her breath unconsciously. She felt Weiss fingers petting on her back examining.

Uncountable small burnt on Ruby's back. Some of them were already heal only left holes in the back of her clothes. Until her touch near the back of her waist, she flinched.

"You absolutely dolt." Not like normally yell at Ruby, Weiss was using a rather soft tone. Ruby could tell she scared Weiss as worry filled in the call.

"I know." Ruby mumbled resting her head on Weiss' shoulder allowing her keep checking her back. "And I know you always catch me."

"I hope you do know." Weiss took her scarf and took a little bit ice dust. "Not only physically." With her glyphs, ice formed on the red scarf.

"Yeah, you do catch me off guard." Ruby stared at the ice pack her partner made. Weiss used semblance before Ruby could stop her from exhausting herself. Weiss grinned ignoring her leader's protest and gently pressed the ice pack on the bruise.

She could hear Ruby sighed with relief.

"I'm glad you managed to avoid being the snack of the Grim." Weiss teased beside Ruby's ear.

"Me too." Ruby turned her head to her right and lightly pet the lamp. "Thank you." The constantly shine blue lamp seemed grow with higher brightness, but Ruby doubted this was only due to the darken sky.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Qrow stood up from the front seat. Seeing both of their gesture, he was worried than what he imagined from previously overhearing unintentionally.

"I think so? Actually, I don't notice this until Weiss found it." She tried to seat a bit upright, but she stopped as she found Weiss' hand may not reach. "She will be fine. The most of the burnt from the dust is heal. Others should be from the explosion. This should be okay after cooling a little longer."

Qrow nodded and notified every one they were out of the chase of the Grimm.

Listened to her uncle's word, everyone just seat on the ground to take a rest finally. At this moment, Ruby noticed how she was exhausted as her hand was shaking on insisting not to put too much weight on Weiss who would not actually care about that Ruby thought.

Last time, using the sliver eye to save Blake, she was so tired to nearly stop functioning on the bed in Arc's house in a sitting position. She did not find it until Weiss helped her to remove her boot and helped her to lay down. She thought this was only too tired after a crazy escape from the farm.

'It seems the sliver eye will use people's energy.'

"Ruby." Ruby lifted her head a bit, but she could not able to stand herself to meet Weiss' gaze. She only could smell her scent and barely saw Weiss' mouth move with a soft but firmly sound.

"I am going to catch you."

Ruby felt Weiss' hand covered her shaken one.

"I know you would."

Ruby gave up on her hands. She thought she saw Weiss smile at her when she was fully leaning on her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry we don't have some many room so…" Juane knowing his friend was not a friend of physical contact and might require some personal space for herself if possible. Unfortunately, this house was not expected so many guests visiting at the same time. Therefore, Juane arranged a storage room which might barely placing a set of futon for two of the smallest girls to rest.

"Never mind that Juane." Weiss helped him to plug a little night stand inside the room and placed at the boxes top. "I'm so glad that we can still find a more proper house than a creepy farm house to sleep. "

Juane smiled at Weiss response.

"Yea. Good night. " Juane closed the door gently.

Weiss settled her stuff on the boxes as well and checked on the other girl who currently leaning on one of the boxes sitting there quietly. Not like the normal innocent smiling face, Ruby was rather oddly emotionless just sitting there. If she had not stared Weiss back when she moved near her, Weiss doubt she was asleep.

"You okay?"

"…okay." Ruby felt weird as before she got the sleep preparation ready she did not feel this tire. It was like getting all her energy out at once. She did not think she may be able to turn off the light stand next to her. But before she laid down, she still needed to remove her boots. She used all her force to force herself lift up her upper body to her legs. After she succeeded to reach her boot, a sudden dizziness appeared in her head. She closed her eyes tight to prepare for the impact.

"But you don't look so well." Weiss held Ruby's body in time to save her.

"I can't move." Ruby whispered soundlessly.

To Weiss surprise, she had not seen her leader this weaken in the past.

'She must be really tired.' Weiss let her laid down gently.

"Then don't move. I help you."

Ruby's eyes widen when she saw Weiss was helping her to unclip the boots one by one.

"Weiss…" She felt sorry to letting her to do this for her. But her body was unreasonably no strength.

"I said no move, you dolt. Are you really want to kiss with the ground?" Weiss stopped Ruby from resisting and unclipped her cape as well. And then she took the cover occupied to them to cover both of them.

Weiss turned to Ruby stared at her apological face with annoy.

"Is it really that bother you let me to help you?"

Even the voice was as demanding as normal day, she could tell Weiss was upset rather than angry. Ruby shook her head slowly and tried her best to reach Weiss hand which only enough to took her index finger.

"You dolt." Weiss could not help but smiled helplessly and locked her fingers with Ruby.

She used her another empty hand to brush the hair covering her leader eye sight.

Weiss pulled Ruby to make themselves closer. Ruby could smell the sweet scent that Weiss owned naturally and she would not dare to say it loud that she loved it. At first, she thought that was the smell of the shampoo, conditioner or perfume. After having mission with team RWBY, she noticed that belonged to her naturally.

Ruby wanted to come closer to Weiss seeking more and more of her present in her mind. She struggled to move but the body still refuse to listen to her. She only managed to shake a few times.

This was enough to get Weiss' attention. She loosen her grip a little bit in order to look at her leader.

'She doesn't want it?' She was confused as the girl she knew from Beacon was a friend of physically contact. And Weiss would not admit that she was a little bit upset when she struggled to shake out of her embrace. She thought Ruby did not know how much courage for her to initiate this kind of close contact with her. But she soon realized she might not be correct. The silver eye girl looked at her with disappoint.

'Why?' A very, very small movement via her back of hand by Ruby's fingers. Weiss found that she was pulling her. Even that was indeed not going to be worked. Her eyes were wetting like some child begging for an expansive toys from their parents.

"You…wanted me hug you?" If it was in Beacon, she might want to kill herself, Weiss thought.

Ruby blinked sighing she wanted. Again, she pulled her into her arm tightly.

"Like this?" Weiss could feel Ruby inhaled deeply near her chest finally relaxed the whole body. She guided Ruby's hand to her back and then used both hand to circle Ruby's head.

Weiss knew she would like to kill herself if any other people found this out tomorrow. She hoped they did understood what was the mean by privacy and a closed door. But for now, she did not care.


End file.
